


Модернизация: Усовершенствованные навыки ведения счастливой жизни

by Sangrill



Series: Бесконечный кофе и пожизненное прикрытие [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Communication Failure, M/M, My headcanon is a kinder universe than the MCU, Pining, Sarcasm, Stress Baking, cursing, let's forget AoU ever happened, referenced past sexual assault (not explicit), the most prudish porn you'll ever read, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тело Барнса делает нечто новое. Ну спасибо тебе, тело. </p><p>Предупреждения: упоминание сексуального насилия в прошлом (без подробностей).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Модернизация: Усовершенствованные навыки ведения счастливой жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Upgrade: Advanced Happiness Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806749) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



В какой-то момент – он как-то даже не замечает – наблюдение Барнса изменяется. Это уже не совсем слежка. Это уже не тот тип изучения, при котором пытаешься познать характер и привычки объекта. Скорее Стив – единственное, на что смотрят глаза. Причина изменения неясна. Ни одна часть его не может дать ответ. Поэтому он наблюдает.  
\- Боже, ну что ты нависаешь, Бак? – говорит Роджерс.  
Неизвестно.  
\- Ты в порядке, дружище? – спрашивает он. – Стал даже молчаливее, чем обычно.  
\- Я в порядке.  
Но такой ответ Стива, похоже, не устраивает: он хмурится и вглядывается в лицо Барнса, пока не появляется желание отвести взгляд. Приходится пялиться поверх роджерсового дурацкого накачанного плеча, пока тот не вздыхает и не отворачивается.  
В груди ощущение, словно задание скорректировалось. Цель непонятна. Не изменился ни один из известных параметров. На заданиях так иногда бывает. Происходит неясное для стороннего наблюдателя изменение, способное повлиять на конечный результат. Барнс знает, что делать: молчать, наблюдать, пока не станет ясна новая линия поведения и нельзя будет скорректировать параметры проведения операции. Он смотрит. Но нарушается сон, а слова вновь застревают в горле. Словно возвращаются ранние деньки в башне: он бродит по безлюдным коридорам в предрассветные часы и сидит, забившись в уголок, на диванах, обратив взгляд в пустоту.  
Чем он и занимается как-то утром, когда Стив проходит из своей спальни на кухню. Он только-только вернулся с операции и еще не вышел из состояния, когда чередуются еда и сон. Не успевает Барнс подняться, чтобы умоститься на кухонном стуле и наблюдать, как Стив возвращается со стаканом апельсинового сока в одной руке и куском хлеба в другой.  
Он стоит перед выходящей на балкон дверью в одних только трусах, которые им обоим нравятся (защита и подчеркивание достоинств: одобренное современное изобретение), и с торчащими в разные стороны волосами. Ну что за остолоп. В красноватых лучах утреннего солнца Стив кажется отлитым из какого-то золотистого металла. Он чихает и улыбается с полным ртом хлеба. Он приканчивает последний кусок и потягивается – так плавно, что сок едва движется в стакане. Тянущийся в лучах восходящего солнца, он кажется великаном. Это этюд о гармонии. О золоте и багрянце. О контурах и тенях.  
Тело Барнса делает нечто новое. Он сверху вниз смотрит на эту новую штуку, совершенную телом. Под таким углом штука выглядит крайне впечатляюще.  
Правда, неловко. И. Это личное. Ему не хочется разговаривать о новой штуке со Стивом.  
Он поднимается с дивана, и бесшумность шагов позволяет дойти аж до дальнего коридора до того, как Стив произносит:  
\- О, привет, Баки! Не знал, что ты уже встал.  
Барнс машет рукой. Встал. Ты и представить себе не можешь, приятель.  
В душе есть возможность изучить новую штуку тела. Возможно, составляющих личности у него больше, чем ему известно, потому что рука знает, что с этой штукой делать: как взять, дернуть, установить ритм, от которого ускоряется сердцебиение и нарастает напряжение в животе. Оно все разрастается внутри, пока перед глазами не воспроизводится тот образ Стива, тянущегося и золотистого, и Барнс не разваливается на части. Он тает. Даже пластины левой руки приходят в движение, и он прикусывает губу, чтобы, разбиваясь на тысячу осколков, не проронить ни звука, и это ужасно, но так хорошо. На одну пульсирующую секунду он оказывается за пределами всего, не помнит ни задания, ни боли. Превращается в одно лишь слово «да».  
Колени подкашиваются, так что он садится, тяжело дыша и давая воде литься на голову. Будет сидеть под струями столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы пульс пришел в норму и он вновь начал чувствовать себя в безопасности на открытых пространствах. Пока что сам себе он кажется уязвимым, как если бы был совсем хрупким.  
Это богатая пища для размышлений, если исходить из предположения о том, что мозг когда-нибудь нормально заработает. Новая штука может показать себя крайне проблематичной. Одно дело подкалывать Стива и заставлять его заливаться краской или рассуждать о чувствах, держа всех на расстоянии. Если попытается сблизиться, оттолкнет ли Стив. В таком случае лучше молчать. Оставаться на позиции.  
Но вот инструктаж отошел от приключения и показывает ему всякое. Картер у Стива на коленях: ее руки расстегивают его рубашку, его губы на ее шее. Двое стоят в темноте между зданиями: лбы соприкасаются, руки друг у друга в штанах. Как Поттс выгибает шею и приоткрывает рот, когда Старк склоняется над спинкой дивана, чтобы поцеловать ее.  
Хотя: Старк. Фу.  
Но это не важно, инструктаж покажет еще. Руки Стива на талии Картер. Те двое целуются, чтобы заглушить собственные стоны. Человек-по-имени-Баки, калачиком свернувшийся на шаткой железной койке, притворяется спящим и не слышащим шорохи и вздохи на другом конце помещения. Это был Лион: неделя на базе, чтобы Стив смог разжиться новыми заданиями и засосами на плечах.  
Довольно сильно надо постараться, чтобы оставить такие следы. Стив крепок. Достаточно крепок, чтобы…  
\- Баки, ты в порядке? Ты там уже целую вечность сидишь.  
Барнс подпрыгивает от неожиданности, но поскольку он сидит в ванной, единственными звуками становятся скрип и звон. Ничего подозрительного.  
\- Просто думаю, - отвечает он.  
Каким спокойным получается голос.  
ХОРОШАЯ РАБОТА.  
Спасибо, задание.  
\- Может, кофе? Могу принести.  
Если бы только можно было организовать доставку мокко прямо в ванную. Но и вариант похуже приятен.  
\- Давай. Спасибо.  
К сожалению, когда Стив возвращается и протягивает руку, чтобы поставить кружку на край ванны, он также говорит:  
\- Если я могу чем-то помочь, только скажи, - как раз когда Барнс разглядывает его огромную ладонь с ее длинными пальцами и квадратно остриженными ногтями.  
Загруженное воспоминание о парочке вновь разворачивается перед глазами, преображается в образ руки Стива, делающей то же, чем только что занималась его собственная, и Барнс чувствует, как глубоко внутри сжимаются внутренности и подскакивает пульс.  
ТЬФУ.  
Да уж, задание.  
Кофе чересчур горячий и обжигает язык, но на сей раз это хорошо. Отвлекает от того, что происходит ниже пояса. Кожа необычайно чувствительна, так что Барнс прикрывает ее одеждой. Хочется поднять капюшон и закрыть лицо, но занимающие каждый квадратный сантиметр башни любопытные обитатели этого бы так не оставили.  
\- Неужели не жарко? – спрашивает Стив.  
То жарко, то мурашки бегают, но лихорадки явно нет. Тело сошло с ума. Если в ближайшее время вопрос не прояснится, придется Барнсу пережить пару крайне неприятных бесед. Медиков хоть будет связывать врачебная тайна. Он понятия не имеет, что является «нормальным» в такой ситуации.  
Поиск в интернете не дает результата. Новый параметр проведения операции: не гуглить слово «эрекция».  
Не то чтобы в этом была необходимость. После той первой тело, кажется, решило наверстать упущенное. Глазам хочется смотреть на Стива, отчего телу хочется на 900% больше прикосновений, чем предполагает текущий норматив, отчего легким хочется отказаться от воздуха, отчего возникает предположение, что правильнее всего было бы не смотреть на Стива, но на что же тогда смотреть-то.  
Он швыряет «Обделенных» в стену.  
\- Не нравится? – спрашивает Стив.  
\- Великолепная книга.  
Хватит на меня смотреть, Стив.  
\- Как насчет спарринга?  
Да.  
Спарринг помогает. Они пробегают полосу препятствий и 2,5 часа выколачивают друг из друга душу, пока Барнс не устает достаточно, чтобы не чувствовать себя проводом под напряжением. Облегчение продолжается целых 20 минут – пока Стив не выходит из ванной в одном полотенце. Большое тебе спасибо, дружище.  
ТЬФУ.  
Заданию тоже нелегко приходится.  
Нелегко. Боже.

В следующей его посылке с книгами оказывается неожиданный предмет. Пока он изучает бутылку, телефон сообщает о получении текстового сообщения.  
«В помощь с вашим последним начинанием», - говорится в письме Здания ДЖАРВИСА.  
Содержимое липкое и весьма полезное. И пахнет мятой. К сожалению, в данном случае «полезное» означает ЕЩЕ ЛУЧШЕ, пока Барнсу не начинает казаться, что он необратимо окосел, и, очевидно, никакое количество оргазмов не в состоянии больше, чем на 10 минут вытеснить из головы мысль о прикосновении к Стиву. Поговорить об этом не с кем. Старички могут помереть от смеха. Недопустимо. Еще хуже будет, если Эстер ударится в сантименты. Поттс: сантименты. Бартон: с тем же успехом можно повесить плакат на стену Здания. Сэм: слишком близок к Стиву. Здание: несмотря на помощь с практическими аспектами, отсутствует опыт в области человеческих романтических затруднений. Хилл: слишком много сантиментов, а потом его прикончит. Старк: ни за что. Стив: да ну нахер.  
Инструктаж снабжает его несколькими образами. Придется впредь следить за языком.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Это ужасно.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Итак. Бэннер или Романофф. С одной стороны, Бэннер совершенно точно и похуже слышал в Дни Пьяной Науки. С другой стороны, слишком сильная неожиданность, и на тебя орут за «пробивание» в стене дыры-другой, даже если эти самые дыры явно на совести зеленого существа Халка; и вообще, ну откуда Барнсу было знать, что там за углом стоит Бэннер.  
Господи. Романофф его засмеет. Он не хочет говорить с Романофф. Он не хочет говорить. Он хочет вернуться к предыдущим параметрам проведения операции. Тело не согласно.

У него в комнате лежат одни из пижамных штанов Стива – те, что с жирафами в шлемах. Рука подносит их к лицу: они пахнут Стивом, что должно быть объективно отвратительно, но вместо этого словно превращает в зажженный факел. На экране в ногах кровати комната Стива. Стив спит, по диагонали вытянувшись на постели, раскинув руки, с подушкой на груди. Инструктаж подсказывает, что от наблюдения за этой сценой в совокупности с пижамой в руках у него мозг наизнанку вывернется. Но у Стива тоже есть экран. Что, если он проснется и увидит. Барнс прикрывает экран футболкой, сжимает в зубах подушку, чтобы сохранять молчание, и все-таки выворачивает мозг наизнанку. Четырежды.  
На следующее утро он вытаскивает из сушилки свои простыни, когда капитан армии США Хитрюга Г. Очевидный опирается на дверной косяк и произносит:  
\- Слушай, Бак. Я, э. Заметил, что ты прикрыл свой экран.  
Основная директива включает боевую тревогу. Неприятно. Но хорошо отвлекает. Спасибо.  
ЧЕРТ.  
Барнс осматривает. Лицо Стива по цвету приблизительно как плащ Тора. К нему прилило столько крови, что ступни, должно быть, уже не чувствуются.  
\- Если хочешь их отключить, все нормально. В смысле, я не обижусь, если тебе хочется уединения.  
Довольно щедро для парня, вечно жалующегося на прослушку. Барнс рассматривает мысль о том, чтобы просыпаться среди ночи и не видеть спящего Стива. О том, чтобы вырываться из кошмара и не видеть ничего, что ассоциировалось бы с безопасностью. А может, это один из тех случаев, когда Стив предлагает то, чего хочет сам.  
\- Хочешь их выключить?  
Стив приподнимает бровь и изображает одну из этих его маленьких саркастичных улыбочек.  
\- Это не я закрыл свой, Баки.  
Правда, конечно, но также и попытка перевести стрелки. Барнс тоже так умеет.  
\- А вопрос все равно хороший.  
Могучий упрямый подбородок всея Америки Плимутским камнем выдается вперед.  
КАКАЯ ПРЕЛЕСТЬ.  
О нет, задание. У нас жуткие неприятности.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Боже, Баки, я же всего лишь пытался проявить чуткость. Не хочу я отключать чертовы экраны. Мне, блин, нравится возможность увидеть тебя, проснувшись среди ночи, ладно?  
Ситуация в норме. Какое облегчение.  
\- Мне тоже.  
Стив вскидывает руки.  
\- Хорошо! Ладно.  
Не СОВСЕМ в норме. Но практически в норме. Тело по-прежнему хочет побольше прикосновений, и инструктаж переходит все границы, и приходится часто стирать простыни. Он много времени проводит в душе. Он пытается незаметно наблюдать за Стивом, что не так-то легко делать, живя с ним в одной квартире. Стив не в своей тарелке. Причина: неизвестна. Предположение: Барнс чересчур много пялится. Он сбавляет обороты, но это не помогает.  
Звонит Романофф.  
\- Можно одолжить у тебя точильный камень?  
Чего.  
\- Не будь таким суровым, я из своих ни один найти не могу. Думаю, Клинту могло загореться заточить все возможное и невозможное; сам знаешь, он никогда ничего не возвращает на очевидное место.  
\- В холодильнике в отделении для овощей смотрела?  
\- Естественно. Нигде нет.  
Бартон – хороший пример того, как человек может вызывать симпатию, несмотря на наличие существенных недостатков. Это обнадеживает.  
\- Хорошо. Принесу.  
\- Устроим вечеринку.  
Барнс спускается к Романофф со всеми своими точильными принадлежностями и пакетом ножей. В квартире меньше индивидуальности, чем у него: только несколько любимых книг и фотографий, в основном Монреаля. Она никогда не упоминает Монреаль, а значит, фотографии важны. Она заварила чай и принесла маленькие русские пирожки с творогом.  
На столе рядом с сахарницей даже варенье стоит. Инструктаж от этого в восторге, хоть и не предоставляет деталей или картинок. Просто удовольствие от подслащенного вишней чая и жевания опустившихся на дно чашки ягод.  
\- Так и знала, что ты старомоден, - заявляет она, накладывая и себе.  
Они затачивают ножи. Скрежет точильного камня, звон стали и шуршание ремня – умиротворяющие звуки. Запах масла успокаивает. Вкус творога и вишневого чая добавляет спокойствия. Он чувствует себя более непринужденно, чем когда-либо за несколько прошедших недель.  
Когда они заканчивают, стол оказывается усеян ножами столь великолепными, что ситуация была бы допустимой, даже не будь они внутри Здания ДЖАРВИСА. Задача выполнена, полная боевая готовность.  
Удовлетворительно.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Стив попросил меня поговорить с тобой, - говорит Романофф.  
Спокойствие и удовлетворенность скукоживаются и уносятся порывом ветра.  
\- Хочешь поговорить?  
\- Нет.  
Одно долгое мгновение она внимательно изучает него.  
\- Хочешь, посмотрим кино? – возможно, менее полезно, чем разговор о его затруднительном положении, зато куда приятнее.  
\- Хорошо.  
Они смотрят фильм о несчастных английских леди, арендующих замок и постепенно начинающих чувствовать себя лучше. Приемлемо.  
\- До смешного сентиментально, но я люблю его смотреть, когда грущу, - рассказывает Романофф. – От цветов легче становится. И от их роскошных нарядов.  
\- Тебе грустно?  
Она не показалась ему грустной. Дважды улыбалась так, что появлялись ямочки.  
Романофф поворачивается к нему.  
\- Подумала, может, грустно тебе, - говорит она. – Стив сказал, что ты как будто чем-то расстроен.  
\- Не расстроен.  
\- Но не в порядке.  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
\- Ничего, - произносит она. – Я обещала лишь, что спрошу, а не что заставлю отвечать.  
Барнс смеется. Давно он не смеялся. Приятно. Она похлопывает его по колену.  
\- Не так уж ты и плох. Стив та еще наседка.  
Забавный образ. И точный. Барнс вновь смеется.  
Когда он собирается уходить, Романофф берет его за руку.  
\- Можешь сказать мне, если хочешь, или промолчать, и между нами все будет в порядке. Но Стив не такой. Он не привык к секретам. В конце концов рассказать придется.  
Это правда, хоть слышать ее и не хочется. Но Романофф хорошо умеет хранить тайны, и она его друг. Быть может, говорить об этом станет легче, если практиковаться, как и в случае со множеством прочих аспектов человеческого общения.  
\- Не хочу просить слишком многого, - говорит он, - на случай, если Стива это оттолкнет.  
На секунду Романофф позволяет ему увидеть удивление на своем лице. Он знает: это подарок, как и пирожки, варенье и фильм.  
\- Разговор может быть нелегким, Барнс, - отвечает она. – Не знаю, что он скажет. Даже он сам не узнает, пока не ответит. Но неужели ты и правда думаешь, что он тебя когда-нибудь прогонит? После всего?  
После десятилетий, скорби и долгих месяцев нелегкого труда ради восстановления. Выпавшего на их долю дерьма хватило бы на несколько жизней. Романофф права. Может, разговор со Стивом и не принесет пользы, но долгосрочные потери исключены совершенно точно.  
ДОМ.  
Так точно, задание. Стив – это дом. Как и Барнс для Стива.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Нет, - признает он.  
И снова у нее появляются ямочки.  
\- Так и знала, что для этого ты чересчур умен.

\- Где был, Бак?  
А то он не знает.  
Какой восхитительный дуэт полных кретинов.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Заткнись.  
\- У Романофф.  
Он показывает пакет с ножами.  
\- День заточки.  
Стив смеется. Приятно. Барнс осознает, что и Стив тоже в последнее время не смеялся.  
\- Наверное, хорошо провели время.  
\- Так точно. Перекусили русской едой, посмотрели фильм, и любым из моих ножей молекулы расщеплять можно.  
\- Звучит как идеальный денек.  
Хороший момент. Нормальный момент. Барнс решает его не портить.

Умиротворения от хорошего дня надолго не хватает. Тело Барнса продолжает выдвигать требования, а мозг – при виде Стива производить причиняющие неудобство картинки, от которых заливаются краской щеки и напрягаются внутренности.  
У Барнса сводит правую руку, и он пробует левую. Волоски застревают между пластин, отчего веселье моментально заканчивается.  
Барнс безмерно благодарен мирозданию за то, что Стив не появляется с целью устроить полуночный перекус и не обнаруживает, для чего Барнс использует кухонные ножницы.  
Он их потом моет. Это же для ЕДЫ, он не МУДАК.  
Инцидент прекрасно демонстрирует дурацкий характер сложившейся ситуации. Он обсудил это с Романофф. Летучий Сэм научил его тому, насколько важно доносить свои мысли. Нужно выложить все начистоту.  
Разумеется, иметь дело с гипотетическими суждениями куда легче, чем с нацепившим обеспокоенное лицо Капитаном Наседкой. Барнс трусит. Что за глупость. Как-то раз он вышел против отряда из 12 человек с тремя патронами и стилетом. Как-то раз он отправил в нокаут гребаного медведя. Но от этой морщинки между стивовых бровей он разваливается на части.  
Идиотизм.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Огромное спасибо за бесценную поддержку.

К счастью, физическая неспособность Стива удержаться от извинений за то, в чем он совершенно не виноват, спасает положение.  
\- Скажи, что я такое сделал, Баки, я все исправлю, - произносит он, встав на колени у барнсова читального кресла и честно смотря на него с расстояния в 8 сантиметров.  
Мозг Барнса гудит, как перегруженный трансформатор (и не только мозг).  
ТЬФУ.  
Не в бровь, а в глаз, как и всегда.  
Проходят секунды, и искренность на лице Стива начинает превращаться в хмурую гримасу. Он отстраняется, и Барнс, не раздумывая, протягивает руку и касается его плеча.  
\- Ничего не сделал, - хрипит он.  
Стив каменеет.  
\- Тогда в чем дело? И не говори, что ни в чем, я не слепой.  
Барнс выторговывает минутку, медленно качая головой. Позволяя волосам прикрыть алеющее лицо. Отступать некуда. Лучше уж просто побыстрее покончить с этим.  
\- Думаю, может быть, я передумал, - отвечает он.  
Вот теперь Стив хмурится по-настоящему. Барнсу хочется провалиться сквозь землю. С одной стороны, его не увидели насквозь. С другой стороны, это значит, что мысль даже не пришла Стиву в голову. Вообще.  
\- Насчет чего, Бак?  
Да блин, прямо в слух сказать заставишь? Несправедливость.  
Барнс смотрит на Стива и жаждет, чтобы информация волшебным образом передалась из головы в голову, и не пришлось открывать рот. Не работает. Само собой.  
\- Насчет прикосновений.  
\- Насчет? – с расширившимися глазами переспрашивает Стив.  
Он отдергивает руку от кресла.  
Черт.  
Он встает.  
Дерьмо.  
\- Ладно, Бак. Ладно. Э. Спасибо, что сказал.  
Он отходит.  
Бля.  
Барнс сидит в кресле и рассматривает великолепно отполированный дубовый паркет. Он думает о временах, когда главными его заботами были сопровождение Стива на бруклинских улочках и поиск дневной дозы кофеина. Тогда было проще. Легко удовлетворять физические потребности, заключающиеся в одном только мокко да плавленом сыре. Он опускает взгляд на колени.  
\- Возмутитель спокойствия, - ругает он.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
22 минуты спустя Стив проходит мимо в тренировочной одежде. Говоря, он не сводит глаз с двери.  
\- Спущусь в спортзал, пробегусь. Я. Не покину здание, обещаю.  
Барнсу требуется подучить роджерсовский. Это «все в порядке, мне просто нужна минутка»? «Глаза б мои тебя не видели»? Или «меня переполняет радость»? Ну, такое кажется маловероятным. «Может, если уйду, к моему возвращению он исчезнет»?  
Восхитительно.  
34 минуты спустя Барнс не в состоянии больше сидеть в кресле и при этом не оторвать подлокотники к чертовой бабушке или не спрыгнуть с балкона. По его опыту, есть три способа снять напряжение, скапливающееся в ситуации, когда выясняется, что полная жопа – далеко не предел: 1. Насилие. Вот только Стив в спортзале. 2. Излить кому-нибудь душу. Нет уж, блять, спасибо. 3. Значит, готовка.  
До полной готовности второй партии овсяного печенья с кардамоном и абрикосами остается 2 минуты, когда открывается дверь.  
Ладно, Барнс. Оно либо злое и красное, либо потное и растрепанное. Что бы ни случилось, волком не смотреть, слюни не пускать.  
БУДЬ СИЛЬНЫМ.  
Так точно.  
Оно потное, растрепанное, теребит волосы и имеет большие честные глаза. Да блин, Барнс – частично восстановившийся обладатель серьезного ПТСР, а не сраный кусок гранита, что ж такое-то.  
Звенит таймер, слава ему.  
\- Печеньку? – предлагает он в знак примирения.  
Это значит «не уходи». «Прости, но мне не жаль». «Как нам все вернуть как было?»  
Стив берет одну и, толком не прожевав, хлопает глазами.  
\- Ничего себе, Баки, как может что-то быть таким вкусным без единой крошки шоколада?  
Вот, напоминает норму.  
\- У меня золотые руки, - заявляет он.  
Но инструктаж воспроизводит картинки с парой штук, которые он научился делать рукой, так что он краснеет, отчего краснеет Стив, и прости-прощай, норма, какая жалость, что твой визит был столь непродолжителен.  
Они смотрят друг на друга.  
\- Можно еще одно? – наконец спрашивает Стив.  
Да. Пожалуйста, забирай все, если от этого станет лучше.  
\- Угощайся.  
Стив берет пять. Приятно.  
После третьего он произносит:  
\- Мы поговорим об этом, Баки. Мне просто надо было подумать.  
В тоне голоса отсутствуют признаки расстройства.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- И очень не хочется вести серьезный разговор, когда от меня несет помойкой.  
Прекрасный аргумент.  
\- Само собой.  
В его собственном монотонном голосе сквозит напряжение. В горле ком. Хорошо, что есть, чем заняться: чистить противни, выкладывать аккуратными рядами почти идеально круглые комочки теста, устанавливать таймер. До того, как Стив заканчивает с душем, Барнс успевает испечь еще две партии. В последнюю он добавляет немного шоколада, просто для разнообразия. Эта партия вынимается из духовки одновременно с появлением Стива.  
На нем более-менее приличная футболка, щеки розовые. Барнс весь в муке и засохшем тесте, а штаны его в нормальном состоянии не были ВООБЩЕ НИКОГДА. Ну естественно. Стив останавливается по другую сторону от кухонного острова, но не встречается с Барнсом взглядом.  
Ну что ж, видимо, это и есть наш ответ.  
ЖАЛЬ.  
Да, мне тоже. Но мы переживем.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Хорош мучить тарелку, Стив.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Барнс съедает печеньку. Один в один год полежавший протеиновый батончик.  
\- Ничего, если поговорим где-нибудь, где не придется смотреть друг на друга?  
\- Конечно.  
Стив улыбается – самую малость – в ответ на энтузиазм Барнса. Приятно знать, что хоть неловко обоим.  
\- И я прихвачу печеньки.  
Ну, если участие Барнса в разговоре и было под вопросом, то он отпадает. Куда печеньки, туда и Барнс. Стив разворачивает диван так, чтобы тот стоял лицом к двери балкона. Хороший план. Можно смотреть на город и делать вид, что между ними не происходит самый неловкий разговор в истории человечества.  
Стив садится на один конец дивана. Определенно напоминает тактический маневр. Барнс устраивается на другом. Стив вздыхает.  
\- Не обязательно. Сидеть так далеко.  
Чего.  
ОБСТАНОВКА НЕЯСНА.  
Так, мать твою, точно.  
\- Нет?  
Стив смеется. Уже много дней Барнс не слышал этого смеха.  
\- Боже, а ведь должно бы получаться получше. Это Сэм виноват, что у нас все еще ужасно выходит?  
В своих усилиях, направленных на то, чтобы заставить их заговорить, Сэм более терпелив, чем кто-либо из них заслуживает. Честно говоря, Барнс считал, что у него И В САМОМ ДЕЛЕ с общением лучше. Лично он склонен винить свое докучливое тело. Но когда представляется возможность свалить с больной головы на здоровую, почему бы и нет?  
\- Ну раз его здесь нет, это все определенно он.  
\- Давай сюда, засранец.  
По крайней мере 43% барнсовой тоски испаряется. Он сдвигается влево – не до конца. До середины. Стив перемещается вправо, пока не соприкасаются плечи, и они ставят тарелку с печеньем на колени посередине. За окном небо розовеет, а лучи солнца всеми оттенками металла отражаются от зданий.  
Барнс знаком с пытками лучше подавляющего большинства людей, так что он не станет характеризовать как таковую сидение рядом со Стивом. Тем не менее есть что-то от агонии в том, чтобы чувствовать прикосновение и тепло тела, но по-прежнему не знать. И все же. Если ответом Стива будет «нет», этот тихий момент сидения бок о бок на диване станет драгоценным воспоминанием. Сладкой мукой, вроде очень острого карри или спасения мира, несмотря на разрывающую жизненно важные органы пулю. На всякий случай Барнс запоминает.  
\- Замечал, как нынче мужчины не касаются друг друга? – говорит Стив. – Будто мы должны быть каменными. Такими молчаливыми и, ну, не знаю. Самодостаточными.  
Барнс поворачивается к нему и пялится. Он вообще слышит, что несет?  
\- Угу. Молча страдать, как святые мученики. Бред. И кто так делает.  
Стив пихается локтем.  
\- Замолкни, придурок. У меня, знаешь ли, тоже травма.  
Локти и у Барнса есть.  
\- Я пытаюсь сравнить с нашими временами. Помнишь?  
У инструктажа в последнее время одно на уме, но в прошлом он немного показывал Барнсу: закинутая на тощую шею рука, лежат рядышком на горячем песке. Барнс насмотрелся на всю эту современную чепуху насчет нежелательности проявления эмоций у мужчин.  
\- Помню немного.  
\- Мне этого не хватает. Возможности просто вот так сидеть с кем-нибудь рядом. С кем-то близким.  
ЧЕГО.  
Точно не знаю, задание.  
Несколько долгих минут они уплетают печенье и любуются меняющим цвета небом.  
\- Черт, Баки, с шоколадом еще лучше.  
\- Угу.  
Не особо информативная беседа, но приятно сидеть рядом со Стивом. Как и небо за окном, комната темнеет, и от этого легче. Что бы ни происходило у него на лице, даже суперзрение Стива уловит только в самых общих чертах. Печенье кончилось. Стив сползает вниз, пока закинутые на кофейный столик ноги не вытягиваются где-то на милю от дивана. А потом. Кладет голову на барнсово плечо.  
Барнс застывает настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, если не прекратить дышать. Почему. Это же металлическое плечо - удобно точно быть не может.  
\- Об этом нелегко говорить, Бак.  
ПРАВДА.  
Так точно.  
\- Угу.  
\- Я хочу сказать, это ты всегда был хорош в таких делах. До всего.  
\- Прости.  
Стив выпрямляется массивной тенью. Близко, но не слишком. Недостаточно близко.  
\- Нет, Баки. Я не это имел в виду. Я просто. Я. Понятия не имею, что делаю.  
Приятно знать, что у нас есть что-то общее.  
\- Я тоже, - признается Барнс. – Не знаю даже, о чем прошу. Что, если я ошибаюсь? Что, если я испорчу. Это.  
И как это у него вырвалось.  
Стив фыркает: не то смешок, не то удивление. Он вновь разваливается на диване и опускает голову на плечо Барнса.  
\- Да. Да, я тоже. Ну, нас ведь ничему не сломить, правда?  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Правда.  
\- Вообще-то, никогда не думал. Чтобы с мужчиной, - говорит Стив.  
\- Может обернуться провалом.  
Стив берет его за руку. Барнс натуральным образом забывает о дыхании.  
\- А может и нет.  
За металлическую руку вечно держаться не будешь, и вид ночного города, который они и так наблюдают каждый день, не особо занимателен. Но неловкости не чувствуется, когда они поднимаются, возвращают диван на место и сооружают гору пасты. Они практически не разговаривают, но это стандартный порядок. В этом часто нет необходимости. Инструктаж притих, и Барнс несколько недель не чувствовал такого умиротворения. Ощущение приближающейся катастрофы испарилось под воздействием воспоминания о державшем его за руку Стиве.  
А когда они садятся смотреть «Как это работает?» (современные заводы – это что-то), Стив устраивает так, что Барнс оказывается наполовину лежащим на его груди.  
\- Так нормально? Можем попробовать?  
Нормально. Нормально ли будет так всю жизнь и пролежать.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Действительно неплохо, - произносит Стив. – Дай знать, если покажется чересчур.  
\- Ты тоже.  
Разве что чересчур шикарно. Барнс чувствует сердцебиение Стива – как раз рядом со своим. Возможно, ни для кого не станет неожиданностью то, что частота пульса в покое у них совпадает. Стив закидывает левую руку на спинку дивана, но правыми они держатся. Приятнее, чем соприкосновение плоти и металла. Пульс и тепло. Плавный, с канадским акцентом бубнеж телеведущего. Барнс проваливается в сон еще до конца первой серии.  
Он просыпается от движения Стива.  
\- Прости.  
\- Нет, ты прости, разбудил. Просто уже задницу отсидел.  
Барнс перемещается на один конец дивана, такой заторможенный, словно его накачали транквилизаторами. Спал ли он так хоть раз? Мышцы болят. Он зевает. Стив смеется.  
\- Иди спать, Баки.  
Инструктаж пытается превратить эти слова в набор идей.  
СЛИШКОМ ХОЧЕТСЯ СПАТЬ.  
Так точно.  
Когда его обнимают, в этом есть что-то новое. Чуть продолжительнее, гораздо больше площадь соприкосновения ниже плеч. Довольно приятно. Обниматься легче, чем раньше, на несколько порядков легче.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Бак, - говорит на ухо Стив.  
\- Может, завтра еще добавим такого.  
Барнс, это еще что сейчас было.  
\- Да. Возможно, добавим.  
Барнс открывает для себя совершенно новый уровень качества сна. Словно воткнули на ночь в розетку. Когда утром он просыпается, 97% тела оказывается отдохнувшим и расслабленным, а оставшиеся 3% - готовыми к немедленному переходу всех связанных с прикосновениями видов деятельности на продвинутый уровень.  
Устранив данную аномалию, Барнс некоторое время проводит, размышляя о том, сильно ли будет ржать Стив, если за кофе он не придет, а прикатится. Практически уверен, что какое-то время скелет его функционировать не будет. Но увы. Кофеин добыть необходимо.  
Судя по изображению на экране, Стив уже встал. Может, его ждет кофе. Может, его ждет завтрак. Может, его ждет больше обнимашек.  
Больше обнимашек.  
Да что ж такое.

Он обнаруживает это все. Объятия начинаются как слегка напряженные и кривоватые; потом Стив произносит что-то вроде «аргх» и отбрасывает в сторону лопатку, чтобы обернуться вокруг Барнса. Они оба широкие, но с длинными, до конца обхватывающими руками. Инструктажу известно, что давным-давно они не были так хорошо подогнаны друг к другу.  
\- Как же я рад, что теперь могу так делать, - говорит Стив.  
Барнс чувствует, как эти слова вибрируют в грудной клетке, чувствует дыхание Стива пониже уха. Стив не в курсе, насколько это место подвержено щекотке.  
\- Это безопасность, - шепчет Стив.  
Легче легкого было бы начать винить себя. За все то время, когда у него это отнюдь не ассоциировалось с безопасностью. Но Барнс знает, что вины в этом нет. Стив сдерживался бы вечно, и словом бы не обмолвился, если бы Барнс так и остался против прикосновений.  
Суперстрадания. У него хорошо получалось даже до сыворотки. И уменьшение этой боли всегда совместимо с проведением операции.  
Барнс сжимает объятия, и Стив издает похожий на печальный смешок звук. Так что Барнс повторяет трюк, который видел в кино: отклоняется назад и поднимает, пока ноги Стива не отрываются от пола. Стив хохочет, но извивается, пока Барнс не ставит его обратно, что а) шикарно и б) черт, не надо только никого смущать, тело.  
Твою мать. Рассветная улыбка на рассвете смотрится даже лучше.  
\- Хочешь поехать прокатиться, Баки?  
Неожиданно.  
\- Зачем.  
Лицо у Стива розовеет, и он, кажется, в полном восторге от своего полусъеденного блинчика, но губы почти улыбаются.  
Барнс тычет в него пальцем.  
\- Зачем.  
А теперь жутко интересным становится потолок.  
\- Не хочу весь день сидеть в квартире. Слишком маленькая. Сегодня хочется открытых пространств.  
Может быть неплохо.  
\- Ладно.  
\- И я хочу. То есть. Если мы собираемся это попробовать. Мы же не можем… у всех на глазах, правда? На случай, если не получится.  
Черт, это был бы настоящий кошмар.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Бартон со Старком никогда бы не заткнулись. Пеппер могла бы расплакаться.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Господи.  
\- Ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
\- Будет странно, даже если получится.  
Стив сменяет окрас с розового на красный.  
\- Угу.

Если серьезно подумать, мотоцикл Барнс не одобряет. Ни один из них не станет надевать шлем – Стив мнит себя неуязвимым, а Барнс впал бы в ступор – и даже навороченная сыворотка не исцеляет открытые черепно-мозговые травмы. А еще ветер волосы треплет, даже если заплести тугую косу. Но это благопристойный повод посидеть рядом со Стивом. Сидение неудобное, а от вибрации двигателя у него, наверное, яйца потом будут зудеть, но когда они выезжают на улицу, Барнс прижимается поближе. Он пригибает голову к плечу Стива, пытаясь защититься от не дающего даже вздохнуть потока воздуха.  
Этот отказ от контроля, надо сказать. Не так уж плох. Они поворачивают за угол и наклоняются синхронно, как единое целое. Намеки на это иногда появлялись, особенно при спаррингах. Синхронность, порожденная долгими годами близких отношений, если не обращать внимания на время, когда он был для Барнса никем.  
Тело столькому научило его в те дни, когда Агент только-только перестал существовать: как расслабляться в горячей ванне, вскрывать замки, угонять машины. Тому, что знало. Судя по всему, одно из таких умений – наклоняться на повороте, сидя со Стивом на мотоцикле.  
А что еще умеет тело. На секунду воздух оказывается заперт в грудной клетке, и сцепленные руки на несколько дюймов сползают вниз. Барнс чувствует, как сжимаются мышцы на животе Стива, и что-то электрическим разрядом вспыхивает внутри.  
Он надеется, что это нормальное влечение, а не короткое замыкание в руке.  
Они останавливаются на красный свет и со вновь проявившейся синхронностью опускают на дорогу ноги для равновесия. Стив оборачивается к нему – смотрит серьезно, искоса, у Барнса не получается интерпретировать. Но когда Барнс пытается снова поднять руки на уровень груди, Стив хватает и прижимает их, явно говоря «оставь так».  
Это хорошо, правда?  
НЕИЗВЕСТНО.  
Стив не убирает руку, пока не появляется зеленый свет. Когда они трогаются с места, он протягивает ее, чтобы переключить передачу. Закончив с этим, он тянется назад и сжимает барнсово колено.  
Так, ну, это точно хорошо.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Если на этом все и закончится, нам уже повезло.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Они 87 минут едут на север по неширокому шоссе, извивающемуся среди маленьких городков и деревьев вдоль периодически показывающегося по левую руку Гудзона. Барнс не замечает, чем отличается от всех прочих городок, в котором Стив решает остановиться. Как и в других, есть маленький торговый комплекс кирпичных зданий с яркими тентами. Для летних толп слишком поздно, для шелеста сухой осенней листвы – слишком рано, так что, когда Стив паркуется перед заведением с вывеской «Домашняя помадка», которое позже однозначно следует проверить, улица погружена в тишину.  
\- Подумал, что неплохо было бы немного пройтись.  
Если, говоря «пройтись», ты имеешь в виду «ковылять, как Олли».  
\- Попытаюсь. Не уверен, что чувствую хоть что-нибудь ниже пояса.  
Стив делает эту штуку, как он умеет: вспыхивает, склоняет голову и потирает шею.  
Барнс начинает получать новое эстетическое удовольствие от этого зрелища. Пеппер как-то раз сказала: «Знал бы он, как мило выглядит, когда так делает».  
Так точно, Пеппер из прошлого.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Приятно, что наши с тобой мнения сходятся, задание.  
Инструктаж вставляет свои пять копеек: целый калейдоскоп рук, шей и губ, которые Барнсу приходится убрать подальше, он же стоит посреди улицы лицом к лицу со Стивом, в конце-то концов.  
\- Прости, - извиняется Стив. – Не собирался отъезжать так далеко от города. Просто наслаждался процессом.  
Инструктаж словно ТАНЦУЕТ. И ничего себе Стив раскраснелся.  
\- Денек хороший, - отвечает Барнс; звучит глупо, но ничего лучше в голову не приходит.  
Кожа Стива способна приобретать самые разные оттенки красного. Инструктажу интересно, как далеко вниз опускается румянец.  
Стив поворачивается и берет его под руку.  
\- Я имел в виду, - мягко поправляет он тоном столь более низким, чем обычно, что Барнсу это почти кажется рыком, - твои руки.  
Барнс спотыкается. Маркс и Энгельс, ну он и влип. Так влип, так влип, что лицо никак не перестанет улыбаться.  
Они идут. Сделав пару шагов, руку Стив убирает, оставив после себя гудящую по всему правому боку кожу. Обнаруживается идущая вдоль реки дорожка. Их обгоняет мужчина с ярко-оранжевой байдаркой. Они идут следом и наблюдают, как тот забирается в лодку на узеньком причале и гребет прочь от берега. Камни на песке кажутся нарочно разбросанными. Стив садится на корточки и перебирает их. Он находит несколько маленьких и отсыпает часть в подставленные ладони Барнса.  
\- Думаю, мне не пришлось бы по вкусу оказаться вот так привязанным к лодке, - замечает он.  
Речная вода холодная, не как в ванной, и не отличается прозрачностью и неподвижностью бассейна.  
\- Согласен.  
Они пускают блинчики. Поток мешает, но Барнсу удается заставить один хорошо сбалансированный камень подпрыгнуть 4 раза.  
\- Неплохо, - комментирует Стив.  
Они проходят еще немного.  
\- Как насчет? – спрашивает Стив и берет Барнса за руку.  
Барнс согласно сжимает пальцы.  
У них одинаково широкие шаги. Легко идти как единое целое. И у Стива с одной стороны река, так что любой враг будет замечен издалека. Металлическая рука Барнса свободна и готова защитить от любой опасности со стороны города.  
Оценка: приятно.  
За поворотом обнаруживается крохотный мыс и лавочка.  
\- Давай посидим, - предлагает Стив.  
Но когда это и делают, он хмурится. Что такое.  
\- Я заметил, что ты все позволяешь мне командовать, Бак, - сообщает он своим коленям. – И. Э. Не обязательно, все время. Мы ведь оба пробираемся наощупь, правда? Так что не нужно. То есть, ты можешь. Мы оба умеем говорить «нет»? Если хотим. Если хочешь.  
Если считать словарный запас ресурсом, у Стива с ним проблемы.  
КАКОЙ КРАСНЫЙ.  
Мы два идиота, задание.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Барнс.  
Он наклоняется, пока не оказывается сидящим под углом к Стиву, и тянет того за руку так, чтобы лежала на груди. Весьма удобно. Стив смеется.  
\- Надо было раньше сказать.  
Местечко приятно глазу: река, деревья и цивилизация переплелись друг с другом. Звуки воды, птиц и поездов.  
\- Тебе надо это нарисовать, - заключает он.  
\- Да?  
Барнс садится прямо.  
\- Именно. А рисунок отдать мне.  
\- Ладно, Бак, - смеется Стив. – Боже, может, я еще пожалею, что открыл рот.  
Но выуживает из кармана куртки блокнот с карандашом и начинает. Тем временем Барнсу представляется возможность пялиться. Не то чтобы это не являлось основным его видом деятельности с самой перезагрузки, но теперь он замечает мелочи. Скажем, вихор на затылке. Как он щурится, разглядывая что-то, а потом, рисуя, прикусывает губу.  
ВЕСНУШКИ.  
Задание, а ты право.  
И как это он раньше их не замечал? Одна на щеке, прямо под скулой. Одна на шее, рядом с тем местом под ухом, которое у Барнса боится щекотки. С другой стороны, должно быть, еще есть. Где еще? Сколько?  
Он протягивает палец и дотрагивается до веснушки на щеке. Потому что Стив скажет «нет», если будет против. Он ведет пальцем до другой, и Стив делает рваный вдох. Стив роняет карандаш и резко поворачивается, его рука ложится на шею Барнса. Он выглядит почти испуганным, и их лица так близко, и на одно мгновение это становится чересчур, но Стив останавливается, когда соприкасаются лбы. Возможность выбирать. Стив всегда ее дает.  
ДА.  
Да.  
Барнс наклоняет голову и касается губ Стива. Он понятия не имеет, что делает, так что не пытается сотворить что-то особенное. Просто легкое прикосновение, и сжимающая ворот куртки Стива рука, и ладонь Стива на загривке, и этого достаточно, чтобы почувствовать, словно. Словно. Он воображал, что это будет словно взрыв или разгар нелегкой операции. А это словно возвращение домой. Тихое. Правильное. Как же он надеется, что для Стива это так же.  
Барнс отстраняется, и еще один удар сердца глаза Стива остаются закрытыми. Смотри. Запоминай, Барнс. На всякий случай.  
\- Баки. Я не думал, что.  
Стив вновь склоняется вперед. Поцелуй недолог. Но сам факт – это одновременно печенье с арахисовым маслом, мокко и сыр.  
\- Посмотрите-ка на эту улыбку, - произносит Стив. – Кто бы мог подумать, что я могу заставить кого-то вот так улыбаться?  
Ну. Барнс мог бы с ходу выдать около девяти остроумных комментариев к этим бредовым словам, но не хочется портить момент.  
Карандаш укатился далеко в сторону. Они смеются, разыскивая его. Поиск получается бестолковым. Все прерываются, чтобы встретиться взглядами, прикоснуться.  
Если его задача – обеспечивать повышение уровня благополучия Стива, то заставлять его вот так расплываться в улыбке просто от того, что Барнс взял его за запястье, определенно удовлетворяет параметрам проведения операции. Если его задача – прожить хорошую человеческую жизнь, не может не удовлетворять параметрам то, чтобы позволять себе касаться руки Стива, стоять близко, обнявшись.  
Когда-то объятия были для него не позволяющими вдохнуть тисками. Теперь от них хочется вручать подарки или даже насвистывать. Барнсу казалось, что он и так знал счастье, но это новый уровень. Такие вот усовершенствованные навыки ведения счастливой жизни.  
Барнс обнаруживает карандаш в 2,5 метрах от лавочки, в кустике травы.  
\- О, спасибо, Бак, теперь смогу зак…  
Легкость в груди берет верх. Барнс ухмыляется, выхватывает карандаш обратно и срывается с места.  
\- Ах ты ж засранец!  
О, прекрасно, фора. Она нужна. Он немного ниже, а рука делает его тяжелее. Стив быстрее. Стив его поймает. На что и рассчитано.  
Стив сбивает его, схватив за ноги: (а) ой, (б) потрясающе. Барнса неприятным падением из равновесия не выбьешь, так что он делает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы не дать отобрать карандаш, перебрасывает его из руки в руку; им ОПРЕДЕЛЕННО следует заниматься такой борьбой постоянно, только вот он слегка рассеян, и потому всего пару минут спустя Стив укладывает его на обе лопатки: одно колено прижимает металлическую руку, правая оказывается пригвождена над головой – и внимание Барнса переключается на то, как тяжело они оба дышат. Он прижат к земле, но это не пугает. Много чего, крайне далекого от страха. Может, карандаш он и проиграет, но все же кое-что выиграл.  
\- Поймал, - выдыхает он.  
Возбуждение на лице Стива сменяется чем-то теплым и ласковым.  
\- Да уж, правда?  
Барнс определенно может привыкнуть к этой теме с поцелуями. Жаль, что так быстро заканчивается.  
Минуту спустя воздух кажется гораздо прохладнее, чем когда сверху лежал Стив.  
ТЬФУ.  
Барнс спотыкается на ровном месте.  
\- Все хорошо?  
Всего лишь лучше, чем когда-либо на нашей памяти. Например: функционирование тактических навыков.  
\- Не помешало бы на кого-нибудь опереться.  
Стив изображает эту его фирменную приподнятую бровь.  
Но он подыграет.  
ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНО.  
\- Да ну? Коленки подкашиваются?  
\- Только что был сбит с ног небольшой горой. Самому-то каково бы пришлось?  
\- Звучит ужасно. Наверное, лучше тебя поддержать.  
\- Наверное.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что так легко будет идти бок о бок с другим человеком, отмеряя равные шаги.  
\- Голодный?  
Производится оценка.  
\- Как волк.  
В этом туристическом городишке у них богатый выбор. Но местечко, напротив которого припаркован мотоцикл, рекламирует не только помадку, но и молочные коктейли. Увидев это, Барнс упирается ногами в тротуар и тянет. Зеленое существо Халк, ВОЗМОЖНО, смогло бы продолжать свой путь, но никто иной.  
\- Будем есть здесь, да? Знаешь, можно было просто сказать.  
\- Так гораздо веселее.  
А это еще и забегаловка. Очень чистая, кокетливая, в красно-белую клеточку, но все же забегаловка.  
\- Баки, повезло тебе, что в ГИДРЕ были не в курсе твоей подлинной ахиллесовой пяты – сэндвичей с тунцом.  
\- Так точно.  
Выбор коктейлей обширен. Стив может сколько угодно петь дифирамбы своему мятно-шоколадному. Барнс берет с арахисовым маслом.  
Посреди ланча Барнса одолевают эмоции, и он ставит коктейль на стол.  
\- Баки?  
Озабоченное выражение слишком уж подходит лицу Стива.  
\- Сэндвичи с тунцом, - говорит он, - коктейль с арахисовым маслом. Поцелуи. Это лучший день в моей жизни.  
Стив смеется. Опять залился краской. Смущать его весело.  
\- Поцелуи были немного неожиданны, - произносит Стив.  
О.  
\- Но не плохи?  
Барнс чувствует, как под столом нога Стива цепляет его щиколотку.  
\- Совсем не плохи, - отвечает тот.  
После чего делает большой глоток коктейля и пожимает плечами.  
\- То есть, это пока. Не смогу точно сказать, не попробовав еще немного. Возможно, гораздо больше.  
Хорошо, что никто посторонний не слышит звук, издаваемый Барнсом. Как назвать гибрид писка и хихиканья? Ни то, ни другое не пристало бывшему убийце, возможно-будущему-Мстителю. Но ему чересчур хорошо, чтобы обращать на это внимание.  
\- Поехали домой, - говорит Стив.

По дороге домой Барнс просто С УМА СХОДИТ – он прижат к Стиву, руки обнимают Стива, мотоцикл вибрирует, а они возвращаются в башню, за закрытую дверь квартиры, и. И и и.  
Но, кроме шуток, сначала ему требуется мокко.  
\- Серьезно, Баки?  
\- Всего крюка-то две минуты.  
\- Ладно.  
В гараже люди. В кофейном баре люди. И им обоим известно, что Старк регулярно просматривает записи с камер в лифтах, потому что плевал на право на частную жизнь. Но почему-то (ха-ха, почему-то) они без конца друг друга задевают. Все встречаются взглядами. Дышать нелегко.  
И Стив, поскольку человек ужасный, нарочито медленно открывает дверь квартиры. Барнс предполагает, что это наказание за мокко. Стив входит, бросает ключи на маленький столик у двери. На Барнса и не смотрит. Медленно снимает куртку, словно о чем-то размышляя.  
Это. Это что. Он что, передумал.  
Стив снимает обувь и аккуратно ставит ее у входа. Проходит в гостиную и усаживается на диван.  
Не представляю, как быть.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Баки, не заставляй меня весь день тут сидеть и изображать козла.  
О.  
Барнс бросает куртку на пол и не обращает внимания на то, где приземляются ботинки. Ему плевать даже на оставшийся у входа мокко, потому что они начинают нечто особенное, и Стив на поверку оказывается чертовски АППЕТИТНЫМ.  
Некоторое время спустя Барнс занят оральным исследованием всех этих веснушек на шее Стива, когда тот произносит:  
\- О боже, до чего же это СТРАННО.  
Барнс выпрямляется, но далеко не отстраняется. Пальцы Стива все еще держат за поясные петли.  
\- Прости, Баки. Грубо получилось. Я не в плохом смысле. Совсем нет. Просто странно.  
Возможно, и странно. Барнс мало что помнит о сексуальном опыте предыдущего жильца этого тела. Но Стив-то помнит.  
\- Из-за Картер?  
С минуту кажется, что Стив сейчас отстранится, но он просто вешает голову.  
Барнсу вспоминается, что иногда в неприятных ситуациях становится лучше от руки на загривке. Он кладет ладонь на шею Стива.  
\- Я действительно любил ее.  
Лжец.  
\- Прошедшее время некорректно.  
\- Что?  
\- Почему ты сказал в прошедшем времени? Картер все еще жива. Можем завтра поехать навестить ее.  
\- Я не…  
\- Ты да, Стив. Я вижу. Она видит, даже когда не видит ничего другого.  
Стив делает глубокий вдох. Он кивает.  
\- Тебя это не раздражает?  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
\- Думаю, в твоем сердце хватит места на кучу людей.  
Улыбка у Стива не очень-то удачна. Время сказать что-нибудь умное, Барнс.  
\- Не думал, что так получится, - начинает он. – То есть. Ты в курсе, что я думаю. Что я никогда не уйду.  
Стив тянет его на себя, пока не соприкасаются грудные клетки. Он знает: Стив прячет лицо. Ну и ладно. Все равно разговаривать с его шеей легче.  
\- Знаю, я часто подначивал. Но я думал. Люди же все время любят друг друга, не касаясь, да? Семья. Друзья. Те, у кого есть уважительные причины. Думал, это про меня.  
Руки Стива сильнее сжимаются на его шее.  
\- Знаю, ты не такой. И насколько известно всем частям меня, ты никогда не хотел другого парня в таком смысле.  
Стив качает головой, словно хочет встрять. Блин, Барнс тут мысль донести пытается. Он дергает Стива за волосы.  
\- Заткнись, дай договорить. Знаешь, как ты прокручиваешь в голове боевые планы?  
Кивок.  
\- Я так делал. Практиковался. Уже около года практиковался в том, что буду чувствовать, когда ты расскажешь, что встретил девушку. Заткнись, сказал, я не закончил еще. Так. Представить было несложно, я же знаю, как ты любишь Картер. Меня это не раздражает, Стив. Возможно, это временно. Возможно, позже окажется, что кого-то одного или обоих напрягает все, что серьезнее поцелуев. Возможно, мы созданы друг для друга, но еще не знаем об этом. Возможно, на следующей неделе ты повстречаешь девчонку своей мечты, и вы нарожаете семнадцать детишек, которых я напрочь избалую. Ты сам сказал. Мы оба умеем говорить «нет». Но я пока еще не выбрал свою квоту раз, когда можно сказать «да». Если ты это сделаешь первым, конечно, будет неприятно. Но ты же знаешь: ни один из нас никуда не денется, что бы там вселенная ни придумала.  
Ладно, дружище, объятия реально бывают чересчур тесными. Мне надо дышать.  
\- Не понимаю, почему меня вечно заставляют произносить речи, когда из нас двоих умный – ты, - замечает Стив.  
\- Выболтаешь мою большую страшную тайну – придется тебя убить.  
Стив застывает.  
Ой-ей.  
\- У меня, ну. Тоже есть тайна, - сообщает он барнсовой ключице.  
Толкая свою речь, Барнс как-то не ожидал, что вселенная так стремительно ответит подложенной свиньей.  
\- Когда мы были подростками, - говорит Стив.  
Чего. Кому какое дело до тех времен? Стив, не смей паниковать из-за того, что было черт знает когда. Ты сейчас мог бы покусывать мою нижнюю губу. Разве не было бы лучше?  
\- В смысле, мне всегда нравились девочки, да?  
\- Само собой. ДАМЫ великолепны.  
\- Не подкалывай, Баки, я серьезно.  
Сосредоточься, Барнс. Может, если покончит с этой своей «тайной», найдет своему рту лучшее применение где-нибудь в районе нашей ключицы.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Но было такое время, когда нам было по шестнадцать. Собственно, я очень старался прекратить, знал, что от этого будут одни только неприятности.  
Барнс пытается представить себе, что за неприятности такие теоретически мог навлечь на них крошечный подросток-Стив, чтобы при мысли о них огромный нынешний прошедший все круги ада боец так нервничал.  
\- Помнишь, как мы летом спали на крыше?  
У инструктажа есть для него обрывки: запах асфальта, прикрытые дымкой звезды и корабельные гудки вдалеке.  
\- Немного.  
\- Была одна ночь. Луна очень уж ярко светила, не мог заснуть. Так было жарко, даже на крыше, что я дышать не мог. А тут еще и лунный свет да эти странные тени повсюду. И я повернул голову, а ты в сне сбросил простыню. Ты работал на том складе, каждый день после школы ящики таскал, и в лунном свете плечи у тебя стали словно мраморные.  
Чего.  
\- О боже, Баки, несколько месяцев я ни о чем другом и подумать не мог, но ничего не решался сказать. А вдруг ты бы перестал со мной разговаривать? Но мне хотелось. Хотелось.  
Кровь Барнса пузырится в жилах.  
\- Чего хотелось, Стив?  
И да, Барнс силен, только Стив слишком резко приходит в движение и валит их обоих, и мозги у Барнса отключаются напрочь - от того, что Стив делает с его ртом, от того, как чуть рвется ворот футболки, как Стив творит крайне интересные вещи с его горлом. А там в ход идут зубы, и Барнс не в силах хранить молчание, и Стив будто ВЕЗДЕ, но это ничего; и смотри-ка, бедро докладывает, что тело Стива тоже делает новую штуку.  
\- Этого, Бак, - шепчет Стив, - этого.  
Ну, получите, распишитесь.  
Преимущество Барнса – в металлической руке, способной преодолеть сопротивление человеческих шейных мышц, даже больших, чем обычно, так что он может оттянуть голову Стива назад; разве не забавно, как у него глаза при этом в кучку собираются.  
Далее Барнс демонстрирует положительные аспекты применения зубов к горлу. У Стива тоже есть свой особенный звук. Превосходно.  
В последние несколько недель все те картинки от инструктажа причиняли неудобство, но им было далеко до полноценного опыта сидения вплотную к Стиву на парковой лавочке. Или лежания в холодной траве, когда он прижимает сверху. Или сидения у него на коленях на диване за запертыми дверями и изучения всех этих причудливых способов целоваться. Или лежания на том же диване, попыток добраться до каждого сантиметра кожи выше груди, пока футболки с каждой полной энтузиазма минутой все больше превращаются в лоскуты.  
Кожа так прекрасна.  
В какой-то момент настроение меняется. Он не плох – просто оба встречаются взглядами и чуть встряхиваются.  
\- Передышка? – спрашивает Стив.  
\- Ага.  
Поначалу неловко сесть и отодвинуться. Барнс не знает, куда смотреть, но потом бросает взгляд вниз и машинально переводит на соседа: стивовы брюки измяты не меньше его собственных, и они ржут, как идиоты.  
\- Мне надо выпить пива, - заявляет Стив.  
\- И виски, а потом опять пива, - добавляет Барнс.  
\- Вот-вот.  
Требуется немало времени, чтобы справиться с первыми бутылками: никак не могут без прикосновений, и Барнс веселится, прижимая ледяную бутылку к коже Стива и заставляя подскакивать, а потом Стив делает нечто совершенно НЕПРИЛИЧНОЕ с горлышком своей.  
\- Как насчет подойти попробовать.  
Да-да, очень неприлично.  
Стив с оттенком виски: еще вкуснее.  
Когда они открывают по второй бутылке, вмешивается Здание ДЖАРВИС:  
\- Прошу прощения, господа, мистер Старк уже сорок три минуты пытается дозвониться до вас.  
\- Надеюсь, конец света не решил наступить именно сегодня, - ворчит Стив.  
\- Да уж, - соглашается Барнс.  
\- К счастью, нет, капитан. Мистер Старк жаждет вашего присутствия на ужине. Он не слишком положительно реагирует на мои убеждения в том, что вы хотели бы, чтобы вас не беспокоили.  
\- Здание, ты прекрасный офицер поддержки.  
\- Благодарю, сержант, рад стараться. И позвольте поздравить вас с этим новым этапом в ваших отношениях. Желаю вам счастья и спешу уверить в том, что продолжу молчать. Однако, боюсь, мистер Старк не прекратит – если позволите применить ваше собственное выражение – доставать меня, если вы не снизойдете до разговора с ним.  
\- Черт, что скажем?  
\- У меня есть предложение, капитан. Ожидая подобного вопроса, я позволил себе провести небольшое исследование. В настоящий момент по ESPN3 показывают финал Чемпионата мира по линди-хопу.  
\- Люди все еще танцуют линди-хоп?  
\- Мы предстанем перед всеми как самые страшные зануды за пределами Джерси.  
Стив ухмыляется.  
\- И это, думаю, идеальная отмазка. Давай без видео, ДЖАРВИС, и спасибо тебе.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, капитан.  
\- …да потому что Летние Игры дурацкие, Бартон, это все знают. Бегают, хрень всякую бросают, ИЗ ЛУКОВ СТРЕЛЯЮТ. Кому это интересно? На Зимних народ бросается с гор с лезвиями на ботинках и полосками фибергласа под ногами. Вот настоящая движуха.  
\- Тони, - орет Стив.  
\- Кэп? Вы там, блин, где? Барнс опять чего-то взорвал? Потому что я против вашего халтурного ремонта в моем здании, для этого есть подрядчики. Почему вас не видно? Мы ужин заказываем, что будете?  
\- Дома, нет, не знаю, ничего, спасибо.  
\- Это сейчас не английский был.  
\- Я отвечал на твои вопросы.  
\- Они все риторические, кроме того, где вы и что будете на ужин. Живее там, мы есть хотим.  
\- Мы с Баки сегодня побудем в квартире, давайте без нас.  
\- Чего? Почему?  
\- Финал по линди-хопу, - кричит Барнс.  
\- И снова не английский.  
\- Финал Чемпионата мира по линди-хопу, сэр, - поясняет ДЖАРВИС.  
\- По тому, который танец? – уточняет Пеппер на заднем плане.  
\- Вы танцы смотрите? Вы отказываете себе в потрясной еде за мой счет и пренебрегаете обществом товарищей по команде ради танцев?  
\- Напоминает о былых временах, Тони.  
\- БОГ МОЙ, ВЫ ТАМ ТАНЦУЕТЕ, ВАС ПОЭТОМУ НЕ ВИДНО?  
\- Да я в жизни линди-хоп не танцевал! – орет Стив.  
\- Так точно, - свидетельствует Барнс.  
Он практически уверен, что это правда – Король Астматиков не выдержал бы темпа, а на войне у кого время было учиться танцевать?  
\- Вы оба отвратительны, счастливо оставаться со своей скучной жизнью, - заявляет Старк, и соединение обрывается.  
Они победно чокаются.  
\- Постой-ка, - произносит Стив пару минут спустя, - о чем это ДЖАРВИС говорил, как это «продолжу молчать»?  
Барнс обнаруживает, что когда краснеет ОН, то весь, от скальпа до ступней. Ну, сказал «А» - говори и «Б». Он проходит в свою комнату и приносит бутылочку.  
\- Здание устроило так, чтобы это подложили в мою последнюю партию книг, - объясняет он и бросает.  
Стив ловит, читает этикетку, ойкает и роняет. Потом подбирает и ставит на полку. Смотрит на нее квадратными глазами.  
\- Это для. Э?  
\- Да.  
\- По ощущениям полупустая, Бак.  
\- Почти.  
\- Стой. Ты поэтому прикрыл экран пару недель назад?  
А, какого хрена. Сказал «А» - говори и «Я».  
\- Да.  
\- О.  
Стив краской заливается как минимум по пояс. Интересно.  
\- И поэтому. Ты и стирать так часто стал?  
\- Да.  
\- Вот, вот это КУДА логичнее. Сэм сказал…  
Чего.  
\- Ты обсуждал это с Сэмом.  
\- Я всегда разговариваю с Сэмом, когда волнуюсь за тебя, Баки. А он каждый раз заявляет, что говорить следовало бы с тобой. Он сказал, что, возможно, тебя что-то тревожит, и ты убираешься, чтобы успокоиться, поэтому постоянно стираешь и принимаешь душ, о боже.  
Он хохочет. Хохочет так, что падает под кухонный остров. Барнсу приходится нагнуться проведать, просто чтобы убедиться, что он головой не ударился или что-нибудь еще. Но нет. Просто сидит на полу и ржет.  
\- Помоги встать.  
Барнс рывком поднимает его на ноги, и о, они опять целуются.  
КРАСОТА.  
Так точно.  
Готовя ужин, они обнаруживают, что, каким бы крутым парнем ты ни был, летящие от сковородки на обнаженную кожу брызги раскаленного оливкового масла – это жутко больно, так что приходится надеть новые футболки.  
Они даже немного смотрят финал соревнований по линди-хопу, кстати, потрясающих. Не сравнить с поцелуями, но под ужин более чем потянут.  
\- Секундочку, - вспоминает Барнс, откладывая в сторону последнюю вытертую тарелку. – Вчера «никогда не думал, чтобы с мужчиной», сегодня – «хотелось этого».  
\- Ты не просто какой-то мужчина. Ты – Баки.  
\- Перерыв окончен, - заявляет Барнс.  
\- Слава богу, - отзывается Стив.  
Они переводят взгляд на диван.  
\- Я думаю, - говорит Стив, - может быть.  
Он берет Барнса за руку и направляется вглубь квартиры. И прихватывает бутылочку. Они останавливаются в заднем коридоре.  
\- К тебе или ко мне, Бак?  
И испортить его чудесные чистые простыни? К тому же, по его опыту поездок Стива в другие города, кровать у Стива удобнее.  
\- К тебе.  
\- Ну-ну. Просто не хочешь снова портить свое чистенькое постельное белье.  
Барнс ударяет его.  
\- Придурок. За это и.  
Упс.  
\- За это и что, Баки?  
\- Заткнись, Стив.  
\- За это и любишь? Так и думал.  
Ну да.  
Кровать даже лучше дивана. На чуть большем пространстве легче получить преимущество. Легче переплести ноги. Приятно дать Стиву зеркальное отражение ситуации на диване: прижать плечом, нанести на карту каждый сосуд и жилку на горле, коснуться языком ямочки над ключицей.  
\- Боже, Баки, - хрипит Стив, будто задыхаясь; пальцы свободной руки царапают спину Барнса.  
Делать все это так же приятно, как получать. Кто бы мог подумать? Для тщательного изучения тактильных ощущений потребуется немало времени. Лучший проект за всю его жизнь.  
А потом рука Стива соскальзывает ему на задницу, и черепную коробку обжигает вспышка ослепительно-белого света. Он чувствует лишь, как отшатывается и сжимается в комочек, а потом глаза уже не видят спальни Стива. А видят они белую комнату в Чехословакии. На дворе сорок шестой или, быть может, сорок седьмой год, дату он не знает, но протез коротит, обжигая нервы в плече, и русские как раз ломают его. Иногда они что-нибудь используют, но в данный момент один обходится собственным телом, и Баки, к стыду своему, рад, что это не что-то похуже.  
\- Баки! – это голос Стива.  
Стив наконец-то пришел за ним? Но как бы он смог. Стив мертв. Ему показали газеты. Никогда никто не придет. Он остался один, и убивать его не собираются.  
\- Баки. Я не умер, Бак. Они ошибались. Я выжил, и мне не пришлось идти за тобой. Ты сам меня нашел. Помнишь? Нашел меня в реке.  
Точно, река была.  
\- Ты вытащил меня из реки и последовал за мной в Бруклин. Помнишь Бруклин? Ты жил в доме напротив с Олли, Лидией и Эстер.  
Кошка Элеонора.  
\- Да, кошка Элеонора, которая тебя обожает. Но ты теперь живешь в башне, со мной. В безопасности в башне, со мной.  
Стив.  
Барнс хлопает глазами. Он свернулся в комочек на стивовой кровати, почти голый, и Стив нависает, но не прикасается.  
прости  
Это новый голос в голове. Может, инструктаж.  
простипростипрости  
\- Стив?  
\- Баки, как мне быть? Не хочу навредить…  
Барнс выпрямляется и вцепляется в Стива. Он не желал этого воспоминания, но теперь оно рассекает сознание, как только что полученное ножевое ранение.  
\- Мне так жаль, Бак.  
\- Руки.  
У Барнса зуб на зуб не попадает. Всего лишь сильные эмоции, но ощущаются как холод.  
\- Что?  
\- Руки.  
Пожалуйста, пойми, о чем я.  
Стив понимает. Он обнимает Барнса – слишком свободно, слишком осторожно. Но это уже что-то. Свет закрывает.  
Барнс зарывается лицом в шею Стива и прислушивается к биению его сердца. Он пытается уравнять их частоту дыхания. Стив держит не так крепко, как хочется, но этого достаточно. Он растирает спину, запускает пальцы в растрепанные волосы, и спустя некоторое время дрожь проходит. Еще сколько-то минут спустя воспоминание о сегодняшнем дне начинает затмевать то, что семидесятилетней давности. Барнс чуть потягивается, и получается хорошо, глубоко вдохнуть.  
\- Плохое воспоминание, Баки?  
\- Угу.  
Стив наконец-то сжимает объятия.  
\- Мне так жаль. Я должен был помнить. Должен был быть осторожнее.  
\- Стив, заткнись.  
\- Но я. Ладно, ладно.  
\- Я не знал, что такое случится, - говорит Барнс. – Не твоя вина, и не моя тоже.  
\- Баки.  
Руки Стива так бережны. Здесь. Сейчас. В будущем. В конце по-настоящему хорошего дня.  
Барнс отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть вверх. На лице Стива печали больше, чем он видел за весь прошедший год.  
\- Я испортил нам день, Стив.  
Печаль уступает место каменной маске.  
\- Отказано.  
Чего.  
\- Ты мне сказал «отказано»?  
\- Так точно.  
Нахальный, несносный мешок с. Ну, дерьмо. Мешок с алмазами. Который знает, что раздраженный Барнс не может одновременно психовать.  
\- Однажды это не сработает, Стив.  
\- Но не сегодня. Не в этот совершенно не испорченный день.  
\- Ну до чего же мы остры на язык.  
Стив закладывает руки за голову, и такого лица Барнс у него ни разу не видел. Он неторопливо растягивает губы в белозубой улыбке и прикрывает глаза. Выражение лица из тех, что предвещают неприятности.  
\- Именно. И пользоваться этим самым языком умею. Если интересует.  
О, интересует. От поцелуев никакие плохие воспоминания не всплывали. Но никто никогда не называл Барнса «легкодоступным», если только в ход не идет арахисовое масло. Он сооружает подобающее лицо.  
\- Не знаю даже, Стив, может, стоит закончить на сегодня.  
Ха-ха, вы только посмотрите на эту сокрушенную физиономию.  
\- Да, нет, конечно, Баки, ты…  
Барнс толкает его в грудь.  
Но настрой испарился. Барнс все еще в холодном поту после эпизода, а когда внимание обоих не отвлекается на происходящее в районе губ, локти и колени все лезут куда не надо. Они постоянно прерываются, чтобы ойкнуть или попытаться сменить положение. Боже. Потом Стив зевает и заражает Барнса.  
\- Баки, - с совершенно серьезным лицом говорит Стив.  
Впрочем, рука его на барнсовом бицепсе, и большой палец поглаживает кожу.  
\- Как думаешь, сможешь поспать, если останешься здесь?  
\- Вчера вечером отрубился у тебя на коленях. Возможно.  
\- Мы иногда спали в одной постели. Особенно в холода. Вот так.  
Он поворачивается и прижимается спиной к груди Барнса, кладет его руку себе на грудь и сплетает пальцы обеих.  
\- Серьезно. Мы обнимались и держались за ручки.  
Приятно чувствовать грудью смех Стива.  
\- Не совсем, хотя пару раз просыпались в таком виде. Обычно изначально мы лежали спина к спине, но так тебе, думаю, не понравится.  
\- Нет.  
\- После Аззано ты пару раз позволял мне так себя обнять.  
Инструктаж, у нас такое в наличии?  
Отголосок воспоминания: руки лежат на лице, спине тепло.  
Отложи на потом.  
\- Бьюсь об заклад, это помогало, - говорит он.  
\- Надеюсь.  
Барнс прижимается поближе, пока нос не утыкается в стивову шею.  
\- Сейчас помогает.  
Стив приподнимает руку Барнса и целует костяшку пальца.  
\- Боже, надеюсь, ты сможешь так спать, - произносит он, - а то я себя не чувствовал настолько как дома еще с довоенных времен.  
Задание, мы, блин, НАУЧИМСЯ так спать, если придется.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Проблемой это не оказывается. 3,5 минуты спустя Стив делает медленный выдох, и мышцы его спины расслабляются. Явно спит. Размеренный ритм его дыхания отправляет Барнса следом.

Барнс просыпается перед рассветом и лежит, дезориентированный, пока глаза не привыкают к темноте и он не видит Стива в 7 сантиметрах от себя: теперь лежит на спине и пытается заграбастать себе всю кровать. Барнса оттеснили на самый краешек. Некоторое время он лежит неподвижно и смотрит, ведь Стив проснется, когда он его пнет. Наблюдение за спящим Стивом вживую успокаивает даже сильнее, чем на экране компьютера.  
Но он серьезно не хочет свалиться с кровати. Пинок несильный.  
Стив шевелится и просыпается.  
\- Что такое?  
\- Ты все место занимаешь.  
Стив отодвигается.  
\- Прости. Ты поспал?  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо.  
Барнс протягивает руку и кладет ее Стиву на плечо.  
\- Ты объективно привлекателен, - сообщает он.  
Улыбку Стива видно даже в темноте.  
\- Спасибо, Баки. Твое лицо тоже радует глаз своей симметричностью.  
Барнс щипается. Что вызывает неожиданную цепочку событий, в ходе которой Стив вскрикивает, переворачивается, хватает и кусает Барнса за ухо.  
\- Тккххм, - только и может отреагировать Барнс.  
\- Нравится, да?  
Кусает еще раз.  
\- У тебя всегда интересное выражение лица, когда Элеонора добирается до уха, - сообщает Стив. – Интересно, что будет, если на ее месте окажусь я.  
Оказывается, будет ерзать, посмеиваться и вздыхать. И произнесет: «Ниже», - таким голосом, словно дышать не может (именно так).  
\- О, вот здесь?  
Стив уделяет внимание тому месту под ухом, которое в данном случае оказывается не столько подверженным щекотке, сколько прямым путем к нижним частям тела. Барнс произносит еще несколько слов на неопознанном языке.  
\- Знаю, - соглашается Стив, работая зубами над горлом Барнса, - ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО шикарно.  
У Барнса не хватает ресурсов мозга, чтобы съехидничать в ответ, - не с рукой Стива на груди, губами на шее, бедром между ног. Бедра совершают непроизвольное движение, а пальцы Стива впиваются в бока, а его ЯЗЫК.  
Нога Стива сменяет положение, и Барнс прощается с рассудком, выгибает спину и не может сдержать рвущийся из глотки жалкий звук. Насколько же это лучше собственной руки. Стив прямо здесь. Он открыт, он уязвим. Он в безопасности. Ему не больно. И Стив прямо здесь.  
Барнс хлопает глазами и делает вдох. Стив смотрит сверху вниз с округлившимися глазами и открытым от изумления ртом.  
\- Господи, Баки, - выдыхает он, - твое ЛИЦО.  
Барнса одолевают лень и коварство. Он протягивает руку к паху Стива, сжимает и наслаждается зрелищем того, как тот разваливается на части. Как он содрогается и стискивает зубы. Как Стив придушенным голосом произносит его имя, когда рука становится липкой и мокрой.  
Ну что за безобразие. Хорошо, что это кровать Стива.  
Стив валится на него. Иногда приятно быть раздавленным гигантской занозой в заднице. Особенно когда раздавливание сопровождается парой небрежных поцелуев.  
\- Я же сказал, что день не испорчен, - несколько минут спустя обращается Стив к его плечу.  
\- Сейчас уже другой день, Стив.  
\- Который тоже не будет испорчен.  
Лежать на липких простынях не особенно круто.  
\- Нет, Баки, не хочу ШЕВЕЛИТЬСЯ.  
Вот за такие разговорчики и стаскивают на пол и тащат за руку по коридору.  
\- Ты ужасный человек, - заявляет Стив, вытираясь первыми попавшимися пижамными штанами (какая жалость, это твои, неудачник) и валится на барнсову постель.  
\- Ага, и ты выбрал меня.  
\- У меня в высшей степени сомнительный вкус.  
\- Это точно.

Когда они просыпаются во второй раз, солнце уже высоко в небе. Требуется завтрак, а потом еще один, и хорошо, что у них нет на сегодня никаких планов, потому что на все требуется в пять раз больше времени, когда приходится постоянно прерываться и целоваться. Они уже сто лет ходят по квартире полуголыми – и как это потребовалось столько времени? Сколько кожи, Барнс был так слеп. Стив весь в веснушках. Придется расцеловать их все.  
ПОБОЧНОЕ ЗАДАНИЕ.  
Именно.  
Приобретается множество полезной информации:  
• В душе хватает места для двоих  
• От того трюка с поворотом запястья, которому выучился Барнс, Стив забывает английский  
• Стив все схватывает на лету и быстро учится трюку с поворотом запястья  
• Трюк с поворотом запястья даже лучше, когда рука принадлежит кому-то другому, и этот кто-то вдобавок применяет зубы к вашему соску  
• Зубы – это хорошо  
• Когда моешь другого человека – это прекрасный повод его всего потрогать  
• К этому Барнс пока не готов. Но он просто вздрогнул, никакого эпизода  
• Диван представляет собой неплохое место, где могут прикорнуть двое очень мускулистых людей, если не против тесноты и отлежанных шей  
• Собираясь посмотреть кино и планируя в процессе обжиматься, выберите то, которое уже видели  
• От обжиманий сильно разыгрывается аппетит. В стратегических запасах сыра появляется значительная прореха, а хлеб вообще кончается.  
Это обещает вылиться в небольшое ЧП. Барнс заказывает доставку продуктов, когда из телевизора звучит голос Старка.  
\- Не заливайте мне про очередные танцы, не верю. Обед через тридцать минут.  
Стив делает печальное лицо.  
\- Сегодня никак, Тони. У нас… нелегкий день.  
\- Что? Барнс в порядке? Что нужно?  
\- Справляемся, спасибо. Просто немного покоя и времени.  
\- Ладно. Передавай привет Т-1000. Сообщи, если нужно будет перенести завтрашнее.  
\- Обязательно, спасибо.  
\- А говоришь, что никогда не лжешь, - укоряет Барнс.  
\- А я не лгал. Очень нелегко не распускать руки, и мне требуются время и покой, чтобы продолжить успешно управляться с тобой.  
ТЬФУ.  
\- Знаешь, из-за тебя основная директива забывает нормальные слова.  
\- Какой я молодец. А что, черт возьми, у нас завтра?  
Если верить календарю – командная тренировка.  
\- С одной стороны, командная тренировка – это весело. С другой стороны, не так весело, как целоваться, - рассуждает Стив.  
\- Потом придется идти в душ.  
\- И с большим отрывом тренировка побеждает.  
Чуть погодя Барнс узнает, что Стив тоже считает: зубы – это хорошо. После этого уже не остается постелей без мокрых или хрустящих пятен. Упс. Ну, бывали у него кровати и похуже.

Командная тренировка – хорошее время: контролируемый хаос становится самую капельку более контролируемым. Здание ДЖАРВИС моделирует для них гипотетические ситуации, и они придумывают, как спасти мир и гражданских.  
Для таких тренировок есть специальная одежда: растягивающаяся и облегающая, со встроенными датчиками и из достаточно прочной ткани, чтобы предотвращать часть сопутствующего физического ущерба. Синяя ткань обхватывает каждый изгиб стивовых мышц.  
\- И как это я никогда не замечал, как ты в этом выглядишь?  
\- Понятия не имею, Баки. Может, нам стоит сходить к окулисту.  
Костюм Барнса черный. И он в нем действительно потрясающе выглядит.

Он делает каменное лицо, когда они выходят из лифта на подземном этаже, и команда вся обращается в сочувствующие звуки да похлопывающие по плечам руки.  
\- Я сегодня собирался внести капельку разнообразия, - говорит Старк, - мы все против Русско-Американских Качков. Но можно оставить это на будущее, если сегодня неподходящий день.  
Лучше не придумаешь.  
\- Все нормально, - произносит Барнс.  
Впервые за всю историю командных тренировок «злодеи» одерживают победу. Барнс и Стив размазывают товарищей по команде по стенам. С тех пор, как Барнс восстановился достаточно, чтобы начать участвовать в тренировках, они неплохо работали в паре, но это нечто иное. Тело Стива словно является продолжением его собственного, они словно читают мысли друг друга. Они предвидят и уклоняются от каждой попытки себя разделить. Никогда не оставляют брешей в обороне.  
Бартон выходит из игры, когда склоняется, уклоняясь от брошенного щита, и обнаруживает перед лицом поджидающий резиновый нож.  
Они пробегают в сложном боевом построении; Барнс наклоняет металлическую руку так, что отражающийся свет ламп бьет прямо в глаза Тору, и он не видит находящегося позади них Старка. Молния Тора вырубает костюм. Барнс добавляет от себя удар, который сбивает Старка с ног и, возможно, повлечет за собой недовольство со стороны Пеппер.  
Барнс вырывает кабель, и на Романофф рушится кусок стены. Он бросает кабель Стиву, тот прыгает к протянутой руке зеленого существа Халка, оборачивает кабель вокруг нее и бросает свободный конец обратно. Барнс ловит его в прыжке, отскакивает от спины Халка, оборачивает кабель вокруг второй руки и приземляется рядом со Стивом. Они тянут и на целых две секунды получают преимущество – достаточно, чтобы Халк от удивления превратился в Бэннера и, хохоча, позорно покинул поле боя.  
\- Это все в корне неправильно, - заявляет Старк в наушнике.  
Но таково правило: выйдя из игры, остаешься вне игры.  
Романофф бросается на Стива сверху и пытается ударить его шокером, но Барнс забирается по его согнутой ноге и хватает ее за руку, так что она попадает в саму себя.  
На Тора требуется чуть больше времени, с этой его привычкой летать. В конце концов Стив просто бросает в него Барнса, а когда Тор просто отбивает того в сторону, как бейсбольный мяч, Стив оказывается прямо за ним и выдергивает его из воздуха.  
Сорок три минуты.  
\- Черт побери, Баки, - шепчет Стив, когда они обнимаются.  
\- Так, вы когда это экстрасенсами заделались, так не честно, - возмущается Старк.  
\- Серьезно. Это жуть какая-то была, - соглашается Бартон.  
\- Похоже, нам всем следует благодарить судьбу за то, что Стив не прыгнул следом за Барнсом тогда, в 1945-м, - размышляет Бэннер.  
Вот и нет настроения.  
\- Простите, - добавляет он.  
\- И все же это так, - говорит Бартон. – Наверное, никогда больше не засну.  
\- Эй, я за добро.  
\- Само собой, Барнс. Пока власти не начнут выдавать арахисовое масло по талонам. Тогда нам всем крышка.  
Власти не станут выдавать арахисовое масло по талонам.  
Пусть только попробуют.

Когда они выходят из лифта на своем этаже, Романофф стоит у дверей, роняя на пол капли пота и изображая больше ямочек, чем должно быть возможным на таком крошечном личике.  
\- Барнс, ты сказал ему, - произносит она.  
\- Что? – спрашивает Стив.  
\- Барнс, как низко спускается румянец?  
\- До самого конца.  
Стив сверлит его взглядом.  
\- Аналогично, - рычит он.  
Ооо. Нам по вкусу такой голос.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Романофф смеется.  
Она хватает лицо Барнса и расцеловывает его в щеки: раз-два-три.  
\- Как же я рада.  
Она расцеловывает Стива: раз-два-три.  
\- Как ты поняла?  
Барнс и Романофф закатывают глаза.  
Она упирает руки в бока.  
\- Клянусь, вы даже сурового убийцу вроде меня сможете заставить поверить в счастливые концы.  
\- Это еще не конец.  
\- Заткнись и дай насладиться моментом, Барнс.  
Войдя в лифт, она оборачивается и подмигивает.  
\- Оставлю вас наедине.

Не так уж легко выходить из квартиры и проводить время с командой. Они согласились, что не готовы пока к лавине добрых пожеланий и неприличных шуточек. Но нельзя же вечно сидеть в четырех стенах в объятиях друг друга. Увы.  
\- Я украду Барнса, - заявляет Романофф, и они уходят пить горячий шоколад в Брайант-парк.  
Она без конца подмигивает.  
\- Как оно, хорошо? Ну пожалуйста, скажи, что хорошо и ты без ума от счастья.  
\- Если очень стараюсь, могу оставить на шее Стива засос, которому нужно 2,8 часов, чтобы исчезнуть, - сообщает он.  
Потому что она засранка.  
Представляете, Черная Вдова тоже умеет краснеть.  
\- Ну и как низко он спускается?  
Она толкает его.  
\- Заслужила, - признает она и смеется.  
\- Без ума от счастья, так точно.  
\- Ты этого заслуживаешь, - говорит она.  
Может, да, а может, и нет.  
Но он не упустит шанс.

Приезжает новая посылка с книгами, а он в кои-то веки не успел расправиться с предыдущей партией - очень уж был занят, заставляя Стива кончать. И кончая. И делая где-то по 7 подходов к холодильнику в день. И очень хорошо спя по ночам.  
В коробке снова лишнее: большая упаковка смазки и второй вариант, заявленный как «водостойкий» (интересно). И книга под названием «Практическое пособие по однополому сексу».  
Зданию ДЖАРВИСУ явно нечем заняться.  
Он раскрывает книгу на случайной странице и обнаруживает неприятный схематичный рисунок. Захлопывает.  
\- На, - говорит он, найдя стоящего у сушилки Стива. - Здание прислало. Картинки не нравятся.  
\- Э, ладно.  
Он отправляется заниматься печеньем.  
К тому моменту, когда он заканчивает четвертую партию, он ни разу не видел Стива и отправляется на поиски. Стив читает, сидя на кровати. Рядом лежат карандаш, блокнот и пакетик клейких закладок.  
\- Хм, - произносит Стив.  
Из книги несколько уже торчат.  
\- Правда? Интересно, - продолжает он и делает заметку в блокноте.  
\- Ну. Надо же.  
Он что-то подчеркивает.  
Барнс возвращается к своему печенью.  
К моменту появления Стива в дверях у него готовы восемьдесят штук трех видов И четыре буханки бананового хлеба. Невероятно. Да что там в этой книге.  
Закладки теперь торчат из книги во все стороны. И как минимум верхняя страница блокнота вся исписана почерком Стива.  
Стив присаживается на стойку.  
\- Ого, Баки, а ты сложа руки не сидел.  
\- Как и ты.  
Стив капельку розовеет.  
\- Занятная книжица. Очень познавательная.  
Он берет печенку и похлопывает Барнса по руке.  
\- Не надо делать такое испуганное лицо, Бак.  
Он прихватывает целую тарелку.  
Дойдя до коридора, бросает через плечо:  
\- Ну. Разве что самую малость.  
Нужно больше печенья.

К вечеру Барнс чувствует себя обделенным. Они не целовались уже более 14 часов. Крайне возмутительно. И у него мука кончилась. И книжица теперь выглядит так, словно появилась несколько лет назад, а не сегодня утром.  
Барнс немного ненавидит книжицу.  
\- Пойдем-ка, - говорит Стив после ужина.  
Наконец-то.  
Книга лежит на прикроватном столике. А еще Стив отбрасывает в сторону его руки, когда Барнс тянется к ремню.  
\- Отставить, сержант, сегодня здесь я главный.  
У Барнса кровь стынет в жилах.  
\- Хм. Учту на будущее.  
Барнс не знает, что происходит с лицом, но явно что-то ненормальное.  
Стив смеется.  
\- Успокойся, Баки. Будет весело, обещаю.  
И что же это.  
\- Баки. Ну хватит, ты, кажется, сейчас стрекача дашь. Ты же мне доверяешь, правда?  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Да.  
\- Позволь попробовать. Ты всегда можешь отказаться.  
\- Ладно.  
Стив сверяется с блокнотом и кивает. Барнс позволяет себя раздеть, садится, как велено, на край кровати, хотя ему неясно, с какой целью Стив встает на колени, что он.  
Что.  
Так можно? Кто это изобрел? А медаль ему дали? Он определенно заслужил. И где Стив этому научился? Это есть в книге? А картинка там есть? А то перед барнсовыми глазами вот есть, и он, возможно, никогда не сможет думать о чем-нибудь другом, а ведь он еще даже взгляд не опустил. Не опускай взгляд, Барнс, мозги поломаешь, у инструктажа крыша поедет.  
Он опускает взгляд. Охренеть.  
Стив с негромким звуком отстраняется.  
\- Ты в порядке, Баки?  
Барнс издает в высшей степени учтивый, глубокомысленный стон.  
От этого у Стива только прибавляется энтузиазма, и Барнс практически уверен в том, что Стив ему глаза через член высосет, только вот на этом месте Стив ко всему этому еще и крайне скользкие руки добавляет, и Барнс не представляет даже, что несет, он пообещает все, что угодно, если только Стив будет продолжать, он это обожает, обожает рот Стива, самого Стива, обожает кожу, он не может не может не может он огромен, как сама вселенная, он разбивается в дребезги, но каждый осколок на своем месте.  
\- Эй, - говорит после Стив, забираясь в постель и прижимая к себе, пока Барнс вздрагивает и пытается вспомнить, как быть человеком вместо сверхновой.  
\- Эй, ну как, было нормально?  
Барнс может только рассмеяться.  
\- Не глупи.  
\- Ну, это же первый раз, вдруг я был не особо хорош.  
\- Господи. И все ты в книжке вычитал?  
\- Ага.  
Барнс немного обожает книжицу.  
\- Думаю, - произносит он, - придется тебе со мной все хорошенько проговорить, когда будет твоя очередь.  
Стива пробирает дрожь. Неплохо.  
\- Проговорю все, что хочешь, Бак, - хрипит он.  
У Стива Роджерса есть двойное дно. Скрытое, извращенное дно. Это восхитительно.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Что ты еще вычитал в книге.  
\- Ну, - начинает Стив и садится прямо, гад такой.  
\- У меня все распланировано. Вполне логичная последовательность шагов. Очевидно, надо будет еще немного поработать над оральным сексом. Кажется неплохой мыслью посмотреть, не сможем ли мы подавить рвотный рефлекс.  
Чего.  
\- И знаю, это не про тебя, но мне определенно интересно попробовать немного легкого бондажа.  
Чего?!  
\- Затем продвинуться до пальцев – опять-таки, первый я, пока ты не будешь готов. По-видимому, какое-то время будешь сверху.  
\- Что еще за. Сверху.  
\- Трахать меня, Бак.  
Стив оглядывает его.  
\- Да, так и думал. Сыворотка дает очень короткий рефракторный период.  
\- Гллрр, - комментирует Барнс.  
\- Слушай, это все очень интересно. Узнал чуть больше, чем хотелось бы, но в целом все крайне полезно.  
\- Что. Проехали, не хочу знать.  
Стив сжаливается над ним.  
\- Торопиться не будем, Баки. У нас полно времени.  
Барнс оставляет всякие попытки осмыслить ситуацию.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя связал. И трахнул.  
\- Не сегодня, но да.  
Инструктаж себе уже все представил. Прощайте, связные мысли.  
Стив выглядит озабоченным.  
\- Ты не против?  
\- Наверное?  
Как можно из жуткого убийцы превратиться в того, кто лежит обнаженный в постели и кому вот так улыбается лучший из ныне живущих? Кажется несправедливым по отношению ко всем менее удачливым ублюдкам мира. Лучший из людей улыбается и передает свою улыбку твоим губам.  
Никогда не устанет от этой улыбки.  
\- Если не это, то что сегодня? – спрашивает Барнс, когда они отстраняются, чтобы отдышаться.  
\- Исследовательская миссия, - отвечает Стив, избавляясь от штанов, - если готов.  
Ха-ха  
\- Согласен.  
\- Не волнуйся. Знаю, миссия большая…  
\- Огромная миссия.  
\- Грандиозная миссия. Но я с тобой все проговорю.  
Барнс встает на колени.  
\- Командуйте, капитан.

Пятьдесят два дня спустя блокнот Стива на 86% не подходит для просмотра на публике, у Барнса пропадают круги под глазами, а операция «Подавление Рвотного Рефлекса» проходит настолько успешно, что они до сих пор не перешли к следующему пункту стивового плана.  
НЕ ПЕРЕШЛИ.  
Угу, умора.  
Барнс ознакомился с планом. В плане нет неприятных рисунков. Хороший, очень толковый план. Вселяет оптимизм относительно идеи борьбы с последствиями перенесенной физической травмы посредством позитивной тактильной терапии.  
Остальные все еще ни о чем не подозревают – вероятно, идиоты. Как можно не замечать, когда они, глупо улыбаясь, тряпичными куклами валятся на любую горизонтальную поверхность. Да они же практически ничем больше не занимаются. Кроме, ну, вы понимаете.  
ОРГАЗМЫ.  
Точно.  
Барнс едва сдерживается, чтобы не заржать в голос, когда во время просмотра кино Старк или Бартон говорит: «Кто-нибудь, прикройте Кэпу глаза, там же целуются».  
Они думают, что знают. Стив не стыдливая девица. У него просто плохо получается спрашивать разрешения. Но если уж получил? Его не остановить. Да еще и ИЗОБРЕТАТЕЛЬНЫЙ. Очень вредно для организации мыслительного процесса и целостности одежды.  
А потом, на 52-й день, появляются буйные разумные растения. Как будто мало было плохих парней с лазерными винтовками и без кожи на лицах. Теперь еще хищные шипастые лианы? Хватит уже, современный мир. Возьми себя в руки.  
Разумные - не значит умные. Их просто много, так что Астория напоминает джунгли. Зеленое существо Халк очень эффектно ревет и рвет лианы на мелкие кусочки, все это очень скучно, не считая того момента, когда Барнсу представляется случай жахнуть из огнемета (весело), пока он не понимает, что не видит Стива.  
Там, где 1,3 секунды назад стоял Стив, теперь извивается клубок лиан.  
Барнс чуточку сходит с ума. Возможно, стороннему наблюдателю крик, прыжок и удары многочисленных ножей показались бы столь же эффектными, как и бушующий Халк.  
Плевать на сторонних наблюдателей. Оказывается, побег чертовой дряни вырос впритирку к лицу Стива, не давая дышать.  
После освобождения требуются длиннейшие 2,8 секунд в истории, чтобы Стив закашлялся и открыл глаза. 2,8 секунд более чем достаточно, чтобы вообразить добрый десяток вариантов конца света. Костюм изорван, течет кровь, шлем пропал.  
Барнс поднимает его на ноги, и никакие там «Я в порядке, Баки. Правда» его не устраивают. Только полный досмотр, приятель. Но все стивовы конечности вроде бы целы, мелкие порезы уже затягиваются, и кто это так хрипит? А, это он сам.  
\- Баки, успокойся. Я в порядке.  
Сильные эмоции – это нелегко. Пластины руки шевелятся. Хочется что-нибудь ударить. Немножко хочется ударить Стива.  
Или.  
\- Мои глаза! – орет Бартон.  
\- Наконец-то, - комментирует Тор.  
\- Что. Что я вижу? А пенсионерам такое можно? Охренеть, конец моей детской невинности.  
\- Отстаньте от них, это уже давно не новость, - произносит Романофф.  
Пока остальные требуют подробностей и свистят, Романофф применяет барнсов огнемет к нервному центру растения, и ура, все, можно возвращаться домой. Барнсу необходимо провести более тщательный осмотр.  
\- Да вы шутите, - говорит Старк, - Пеппер будет так рада. Черт побери.  
\- Немного в мире вещей прекраснее двух братьев по оружию, способных телесно воспеть свои узы, - соглашается Тор.  
Это. Неожиданно.  
\- Мой мозг поломался навсегда, - заявляет Бартон.  
\- Заткнись, ты в восторге, сопливые хэппи-энды – твои любимые, - возражает сидящая на плече у Халка Романофф. Они с Халком ударяют кулаком об кулак.  
\- Неееет, не смейте пропускать победный ужин, мы же все будем знать, чем вы занимаетесь, - стонет Старк.  
Какая жалость.  
Они переходят к следующему пункту плана Стива.


End file.
